


White Trash Beautiful

by AllMonstersRHuman



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sunlight Jr. (2013)
Genre: F/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Sunlight Jr.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMonstersRHuman/pseuds/AllMonstersRHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The money Melissa's ex gave her for an abortion is used on other things when she decides to keep the baby. Justin aims to use Melissa's forcefully estranged sister to get back at her. (better summary to come once the story progresses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down in the bayou

**Author's Notice** :  _My writing has been stolen twice by someone who tried to pass it off as their own. If you recognize my writing anywhere please contact me immediately._

**A WARNING TO ALL REEDUS WRITERS** :  _In light of posting a very angry author's note to the story that the content was stolen from. I have been informed by a fellow writer that many other writers in the Reedus fandom have had their work stolen recently._

_This person will most likely make a new blog, steal more writing, and submit it as their own to another innocent fic blog._   **Look out for writing you recognize and if possible inform the rightful owner.**

* * *

****

**Author's Note:** _I've been getting hit with Justin feels lately so I felt it was time to finally write this. Normally I leave OCs faceless and blur out the faces on pictures I use for promo posters. Or choose an unknown model for the likeness of my OC. But I'm breaking my rule this time and using an actress. The queen of white trash roles herself- Jaime Pressly. Not Joy Hickey from My Name is Earl Jaime Pressly though, the young-mid 1990's Jaime Pressly._

_Also, I've never attempted a Cajun accent before so feedback is appreciated greatly on that._

* * *

"Witha handicap guy?"

"Doo he at least treat her right?"

"Mama dôn start. Justeen hit her. There aint never gonna be nuttin' he can do dat'll make her forget dat."

"How far-long is she?"

"Jesus Christ lawd in heaven I never thought she'd fuck up her life dis bad." the irritated voice sounded once more through the foyer of the lavish Louisiana plantation house. "I'm comin' home."

"Mama I know aunt Cleementine's put alotta her money inta me an I owe her. But it dôn matta. Missay's ma sista. I'm comin' home an ya can't stop me." the voice quietly growled into the receiver before it was slammed down into it's cradle.

She sighed, thinking of the twelve and a half hour drive ahead of her, picking up the phone again before her mother could call back and tie up the line. She needed to get her affairs in order before her aunt or someone worse found out she was leaving. Rifling through the ratty hand written phonebook tucked in the ancient phone stand's drawer she flipped to the Ps dragging her manicured finger along the page until it landed on the Pink Flamingo trailer park. As she circled each number around to dial on the rotary phone she thought of the time her mom mentioned the park changing owners after Mrs. Mingo passed away, hoping the new landlord was decent.

"Pink Flamingo." came a gruff voice over the line making her frown with doubt.

"I need ta make arrangements to move inta one of your mobile homes." she informed the man, leaning out as far as the phone cord would allow when she heard a noise further down the hall.

"I got ten open. Three on Palm Lane, one on Sunset Court, three on-" the voice lazily began listing only to be cut off by her sharp demand.

"I dôn want any of dem. I need one in Bayou Court." she asserted, making the man on the other end scoff at her sassy request.

"Tough shit, aint none out there no more, swamp took it over." he informed the girl on the line, his brow scrunching in confusion as to who would ask for that place specifically.

Her nostrils flared at his snarky answer, coming to the conclusion that the new owner must be a real prick and a blind one at that.

"Dôn be givin' me dat bullshit. Ma mama lives out dere and I just talked to her not two minutes ago. You expect me to believe thee damn swamp swallowed her big ass up dat quick?" she whisper-screamed into the receiver through clenched teeth.

Justin's phone fell from his hand as the irate female continued yelling over the line, shock stalling him from picking it back up for a second before curiosity sent him bending over to snatch it.

"Know what, I musta been thinkin' of BayRoo Court." he lied, beginning to pace his living room floor. "Bout when can I expect you to move in? Give me a heads up an I'll meet ya in the court with the key."

"I'll be dere by noon tomorrow." snapped the pissed off feminine Cajun drawl before the line went dead with a click.

Since her aunt didn't approve of contact with her mother or half sister, Kristina was forced to make the rare calls damn near midnight. Any other time it was a pain in the ass but tonight it gave her an advantage to quietly pack in peace and slip away into the night easily.

A leather trunk covered in Ls and Vs was thrown onto her bed before guilt began to consume her. But it didn't stop her from emptying her closet. She was going to turn her back on the woman who'd given her a chance at a brighter future. All for the half of her family that had nothing to give besides headaches and shame.

Her aunt Clementine was really her father's aunt. A rigid woman who, upon finding out about her nephew's illegitimate secret, sought to make the child into something of worth. Something acceptable to acknowledge since Kristina had their stolen pedigree bloodline running through her veins.

As a second designer suitcase was filled her thoughts slipped to Melissa, the big sister she'd been forced to leave behind ten years ago. She'd been so much more than a sister to her. Given their age difference she'd been more of a mother than her real one ever was. That was a large part of why she was headed down to the tip of Florida. She owed it to Melissa. And she was willing to do whatever to took to help her sister get by.

She'd been so happy and full of life years back before Kristina had been dragged away. Much different than the tired and haggard voice that spoke back to her every once in a while these days. She could hear it in her voice the last time they'd talked. Her sister needed her.

One'55 Bonneville stuffed to the gills with luggage later she was on interstate ten east, headed home.

Justin spread his blinds apart to peer outside once more, letting out another irritated growl. Nothing but kids playing inside the ring of vacant trailers, climbing on the shoddy play equipment he'd dumped in the grassy center, wandering around the dusty circled road. She was two hours late. He took another lap in front of the windows again, repeating the small length of space like an agitated animal.

' _Shit she'd be what? Nineteen now maybe twenty?'_  he wondered silently, counting on his fingers to try figuring it out, thinking of the cornsilk blonde haired little girl he'd seen her as last.

Ever since he'd found out Missy had kept the gimp's baby and used the money he'd given her for an abortion on other things, he'd been looking for a way to get back at her. Keeping the court empty so her mother could take on more foster kids along with reduced rent kept her mother indebted to him but that wasn't enough.

The different women she saw leaving his ostentatious doublewide nearly every morning didn't phase her. Just about the only time he got a reaction out of her was when he treated his son like shit in the front yard for her to see. And even that was happening less and less as the cripple forbade her from coming to Kyle's aide.

But that was all about to change now that her little sister was moving back home. He  _knew_  that would get to her. Getting her sweet baby sister under him. He planned on doing it right too, making the girl fall in love with him, make her think the world of him. Fake being a gentlemen to the best of his ability until he nailed her. Then he'd flip the dime and turn into the nastiest son of a bitch that spoiled little princess had ever seen. He'd break her heart, and her face while he was at it. And Missy would know it was all because of her stuck up ass.

With only thirty-six miles to go Kristina paused in Miami for a bite to eat before continuing on down along South Dixie Highway to Florida City. A city full of people so stupid they couldn't even think of a name other than the state it already resided in. A strip mall liquor store infested white trash hell hole. Home sweet home. One quickly successful but crucial stop was made in town before she arrived at the dirt road leading to her childhood home. The Flamingo was situated just outside of the city. Close enough to walk to town if the residents couldn't afford a car, but far enough for them to bitch about it the rest of the day.

As she made the turn into the park with a scornful glare thrown up at the pink sign. She was surprised to see brand new 'mobile homes' lining the front streets. Shiny and modern, expensive by the normal standards of those who usually live in a trailer park. Progressing towards the back revealed the natural caliber of trailers. Some even a little run down as she maneuvered her way towards the little slice of swampy hell she was about to call home once again.

The Bayou Court was at the most rear of the park, the vintage 50's trailers arranged corner to corner in a hillbilly parody of a cul-de-sac. Pushed up against nature as though they were trying to hold it back with their flimsy tin walls. And if one ever opened their back door they were met with the wilds of the southern Florida everglades right outside it. Countless times foster kids without enough common sense lost fingers or worse to gators. She shuddered at the thought of how many childhood pets she'd lost to pythons.

But as she pulled into the roundabout dusty driveway she saw that the court had changed since she left. Some for the better, some for the worse. There were certain trailers literally being swallowed by the Amazon-like forest, sinking into the ground, covered in vines and moss. Others were still intact though shabby at best. One stood out like a sliced off thumb, looking as though it belonged up front but put even those expensive tin cans to shame. The only real improvement was the swing set perched in the middle, giving the children currently swarming her car a merciful form of entertainment she'd never had there as a kid.

She barely recognized her mother's trailer as she put it in park and rolled up her window, smacking dirty little fingers out of the way so they didn't get smashed. What had once been a standard doublewide looked as though it had been added to with spare trailers, welded together to make one giant monster mobile home. The original two hundred square feet of her childhood was situated dead center, serving as the entrance. A new porch was an addition too, one side with steps descending from it, a rickety makeshift wheelchair ramp on the other.

"Annnt! Out da way, gôn scoot." she hissed, trying to open her door without hitting any of them. "Go on inside an get Miss Kathleeen tell her Kristina's home." she ordered all of them, pleased to see a couple run off towards the trailer-mansion to do as they were told.

Justin jumped off his couch when he heard kids screaming and hollering. It either meant a croc had moseyed into the court for his glock to take care of or the pawn to his new plan had arrived. Peering through the blind slots with already naturally narrowed eyes he spied his golden haired puppet bending over to scoop up the filthy toddler that'd been hanging onto the edge of her prim and proper sundress.

"Goddamn she grew up right." he leered under his breath, a perverted smile stretching his thin lips while he watched her carry the kid over to the jungle gym.

"Who?" came the quiet question from beside him, making him jump.

He'd been so engrossed in stalking her that he hadn't noticed his son creep up on him.

"Don't ya worry about it. I got some business to take care of. Stay in the house." he snapped, pushing the boy back from the window.

Justin paused with clipboard and keys in hand at the sound of Kathleen's trailer door slamming open against the siding. He decided to watch how the family reunion played out before he came riding in on his sham of a white horse.

"Kristina Maybell Winters I'ma tan your hide girl!" came an irate voice, carrying across the short distance to where she was surrounded by attention starved children begging for a turn while she pushed the little girl on a swing.

Her mother may have been a neglectful rough around the edges alcoholic but she was still her mother.

"Mama, dôn scare thee little ones." she chided, coming forward to give the older woman a hug, failing to dodge the smack to the back of her French twist covered head that came after.

"S' a blessin' to see ma little girl again." Kathleen cooed, holding her at an arms length to get a good look at her. "But goddamnit how could ya jus throw away your future like that, droppin' outta college."

"Dôn do that. Dôn try to call it  _college._ " she snapped at her mother, spitting the final word like a curse, stepping away from her hold with a sharp glare.

"Donchu sass me young lady." her mother warned, continuing to rant. "M' not gonna letcha fuck yer life up just 'cause your sister went and got knocked up by a cripple. I know ya love her but I aint gonna let ya do it for er."

"I'm not jus doing it for Missay." she replied calmly, shaking her head at her mother before jerking her chin towards the blonde woman that appeared in the doorway. "I'm doing it for da bébé in her stomach. I'm not gonna let it grow up like we did." she concluded, speaking the last sentence to her sister rather than her mother.

While her mother scornfully asked just exactly what that was supposed to mean Melissa stood there in awe for a moment, gazing down at the graceful woman her sister had become. Truthfully she resented her though she tried not to. It wasn't her fault Kristina had a different father with a wealthy background and a half insane great aunt. That she got whisked away and saved from living the rest of her life in crippling poverty and ignorance. She could still remember her wails as she was carried away against her will. But she still couldn't stop jealousy from tinting her cheeks a shade darker at the sight of her. She was lost in envious thoughts of the last time she got to wear a dress half that pretty or the last time she got anything at all without working like a dog when her mother's declaration that she return to Louisiana at once broke her daydream.

"Why you so upset mama? What do ya care if I ruin my so called  _life_  back dere?" she asked sarcastically, fully intending on telling them both and the dark haired stranger that rolled himself out onto the porch. "Is it because you were plannin' on using me once I fulfilled ma purpose and aunt Clem passed? So ya could live off my money and use me as your retirement fund?"

When her mother tried to deny it her light blue eyes narrowed into slits and she took on the persona of a pissed off viper, snapping out her words with venom in each syllable.

"Dôn lie. Ya've been lien' to us our entire lives. But I won't let you now, I've waited too long for this." she vowed, shifting to address the protrudingly pregnant blond descending the stairs to greet her and become fully involved in the family spat.

There was a quick hug and a meaningful look exchanged between the sisters before she began.

"Doo ya remember the day they took me away? How loud you yelled and how hard yew and Justeen fought ta keep me? Jus little teenies tryin' to hold onto me. Didn't you tink it odd dat Mama let me go without a word?" she inquired, jogging her memory unnecessarily with details of that horrible day, making her sister nod her head in conformation with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"She sold me!" she yelled a second time after her mother's wail of "Bullshit!" drowned out the first.

The man whom she had yet to be introduced to's mouth dropped open as well as Melissa's.

"Deny it all you like Mama. But she told me everythin'. She told me it all and den some. About how children are only money to you, even your own. How ya jumped right at her offer and didn't even try to get more out of her for me. That I'm only worth tree-hundred dollars to ya." she told her sadly, looking around at the children lingering nearby to watch, the state of them proving at least one of her aunt's accusations to be true.

"She told me because she wanted me to forget Missay and hate you. But I never did. I never forgot either of you and I love ya both jus as much as I did back den." she confessed, willing to forgive her mother's greed as she brought them in to hug at the same time, making Melissa tear up and her mother let out a sigh of defeat.

With their mother ambling away in search of her whisky while yelling about ungrateful brats, Melissa brought her towards the porch with a hand on her shoulder.

"Tina I'm happy, really happy actually, to see you. But I can't let ya uproot your life because a me." she argued quietly, not wanting their mother to know that she was taking her side though for different reasons.

"To tell you da truth ma sista needin' me isn't the only reason I left. Ma life dere wasn't exactly what you'd expect." she admitted as a darkness clouded her expression, hoping to lessen some of the guilt weighing on her sister's shoulders without having to go into detail. "Besides. We family and dass how real families do. Fuck your pride, someday I may need help too."

When Melissa tried to continue declining she was cut off by a cleared throat grabbing their attention up to the porch in front of them. Introductions were made and Richie thanked her graciously, ready to admit they needed help despite his wounded ego being decimated at not being able to provide for his family. He could see Kristina's handout was coming from a place of kindness and love. Much unlike the one given out of spite so someone else could rub his superiority and sarcastic generosity in their faces. The newcomer noticed Richie direct a glare over her shoulder at that very person.

She turned around to take in the view of a man sauntering their way as he descended the steps of the gaudy trailer located one over from her mother's. He looked your typical Floridian dirt bag. Clad in shorts that hit mid calf and a dark wifebeater with an obscenely thick chain swaying around his neck as he walked. Socks paired with sandals made her cringe a little as the keys being swung around his finger told her exactly who he was.

"Dat must be thee slumlord I spoke with last night." she muttered under her breath to the two beside her. "He sounded like a real asshole on da phone."

"Biggest asshole I ever met." Richie started, making sure to talk loud enough so the approaching figure could hear. "That piece a shit thinks he's a real man 'cause his mommy left him the park when she died-"

The rest of his insults fell on def ears as her jaw lowered in shock and she turned to her sister with confusion knitting her brow. The man approaching them with a clipboard in his other hand looked nothing like the runt of a teenager she remembered leaving behind.

"Dass Justeen?" she asked skeptically only to get nodded confirmation from Melissa.

Justin was surprised at the rage coursing through him when he herd the Creole accented girl reveal that her mother had sold her off like cattle. He knew Kathleen would do just about anything to make an easy dollar but even to him that was low. He'd never even consider selling Kyle should some obscure rich relative show up offering.

When yelling gave way to quiet conversation that couldn't be heard through his purposely open window he began getting tired of spying from a distance. He decided it was time to make his entrance when he saw Melissa introducing her sister to the disabled deadbeat.

He approached them leisurely, not rushing his swaggered step for anyone. No matter how fine they looked in their expensive clothes. The cripple was talking shit as always but that wasn't his focus at the moment. The Louisianan princess was walking out to meet him, leaving the other two behind.

Justin put on his most charming smile as their paths met, ready to lay it on thick and get her eating out of the palm of his hand right away. Only to have that grin smacked right off his face along with the Oakleys shading his eyes. His naive expectations of the girl landed in the sand right next to his sunglasses.

* * *

_this fic's title is inspired by this song_ [[ X ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tj4OgWq5OmE)

 


	2. He's like a gator

 

 

****

 

**Author's Note:** _Weellll out of all the 3 people who've read chapter one, nobody has complained about the accent. So I guess I'll keep on with it just the way it is :)_

* * *

Before his brain could even register what happened she was yelling. And the anger he normally would have felt at a woman disrespecting him, in front of an enemy no less, was replaced by humor.

"You hit ma sista I beat your ass, you! 'Ow could you do that to Missay? Hurt her like dat?" she screeched, using her purse to smack him until he caught hold of the straps and yank it from her hands, sending her clawing after it.

When she heard a mocking chuckle come from him at her pathetic attempts to punch him with her small fists she yanked the clipboard from his hand, cracking it down on his head. Making him shield himself with one arm while pushing her away with the other.

Heels aren't exactly designed for sure footing in sand so Kristina landed ass first in the dirt, her self esteem hurting more so than her butt. She threw the board at him, nailing him in the chest with it before resorting to her number one childhood defense, digging her pristine nails into the sand.

"Tina donchew fuckin'-" he threatened before a handful of swamp dirt hit him square in the face, making her sister and Richie bust out laughing from where they watched.

She ended up laughing right along with them as he tried to kick sand at her and missed thanks to the grit in his eyes. While he was preoccupied with spitting the disgusting muck from his mouth and regaining his sight she was struggling to her feet. Brushing sand off her legs while his foul words turned her amused smirk into a sour glare. The glare eventually giving way to sad disappointment.

While Melissa had been her surrogate mother. Justin had served as a father/brother figure of sorts along with her first crush, as unusual as that mixture may be. Some of the best memories she had of that place involved sneaky but innocent ploys to get his attention away from her sister. Wiggling into his lap whenever she could, stealing his hand away to hold, sabotaging their kisses with rude silly noises.

The days Justin would treat them to ice-cream when he'd had enough money leftover from his paper route were her favorite. Not for the rare frozen treat but the peaceful walk along the highway from the park to Florida City. That quiet time away from the court when it was just the three of them, playing games of "What is it?" with roadkill as they leisurely made their way into town.

He'd checked for monsters in her closet any time she'd asked. In fact he'd done anything she asked, be it a piggyback ride or blowing belly raspberries. He'd even saved her life the day a boa managed to catch her unaware when she was five. It had been a lucky coincidence, him being close enough to hear her screams while chopping firewood for a bonfire later that evening. He'd severed the serpent's head with one swing before it could constrict around her harder and break her bones.

"What happen to you Justeen? To da sweet boî who played with me when Missay was too busy with thee other kids? Huh? What happened to him?" she asked with despondent sorrow, shaking her now disheveled head at him sadly, truly wanting to know what had made him turn into the kind of person she didn't care to know.

His only reply was to mutter something similar to "fuckin' lil bitch." while attempting to shake sand from his dirty blond hair, ignoring her questions.

As far as he was concerned it wasn't any of her business what'd changed him to the person he was today. Now his plan was shot to shit. She knew him for what he really was. And if she was anything like her sister none of his bullshit lines would work on her.

Thanks to the trademark humidity hanging in the air that made you sticky without even moving he saw fit to remove his shirt to try wiping the grime off his face, pulling out just about the only weapon he had left. Aside from the natural aura of cocky confidence that usually surrounded him. Since she'd just reduced him to a dirty foul mouthed jackass the latter wasn't quite happening for him at the moment.

Kristina watched as he wiped his face, smears of dirt still lingering where he missed here and there, giving her the chance to really look him over without him knowing. She'd never thought the skinny beanpole she remembered would turn out so…

' _Dey just shoulders, get a hold of yourself.'_ she reprimanded herself, unable to keep her eyes moving south to the light happy trail of hairs covering his pooch of a stomach.

He wasn't exactly chubby, lean everywhere else except the little bit of extra around his middle. Pleasantly thick. Narrow hips to counterbalance his ungodly broad shoulders. Shapely arms making her shift unconsciously, pressing her thighs together without realizing it. She got a view of his strong back as he bent to retrieved his shades and now wrinkled paperwork shirtless, keeping her purse tightly in hand.

She wasn't at all what he'd expected. And he now was more inclined to piss her off now rather than sweep her off her feet. He was confident he could still pull this off when he caught her eyeing him as he straightened, stuffing his tank into his back pocket, giving her a knowing look combined with a crooked smirk. He realized it'd be more fun this way once he thought about it. He'd still get her while being his jackass self. If he could manage to hook her while still being a prick he speculated it'd piss Missy off double. He was actually getting excited about it, the challenge she presented. He knew she wouldn't just melt for him like the rest of the hoes around there. He'd have to work for her, and he was looking forward to it.

"Yoou ready ta act like a professional?" she asked disapprovingly while coming forward to get her purse back, acting as though he'd struck first even though she was the one who'd started it, wiping the smile off his face once more.

"Ya ready to apologize?" he snapped, holding the bag up and out of her reach when she tried grabbing it, stepping forward so that they were almost touching chests, so close he could feel her breath moving the hairs on his.

"'Course, jus as soon as you apologize to Missay." she countered with nervous breath at their proximity, hoping he'd do the right thing but doubting he would.

Her doubt was proved right when he shoved the purse into her chest, his angry blue eyes boring down into her disappointed light crystal ones.

Melissa's metaphorical hackles raised at the visible spark igniting between her sister and her ex. A kind of frustrated attraction that's usually reserved for juvenile middle-schoolers who tease and taunt each other to express their feelings. A pissed off sexual tension that was so thick there was no cutting it with anything short of a chainsaw.

Another irrational jealousy rose in her chest even though she knew Justin was nothing but a world of hurt. That idiotic envy getting rivaled by the protective urges also surging inside her. A hand slipping around hers made her look down at Richie who was giving her a knowing look.

"Relax, your sister's smarter than that." he reassured her before pulling her down into his lap, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "…Right?" he added a little less confidently after continuing to observe the way they were gazing at each other like they wanted to eat each other alive.

"Pick one." Justin finally growled out while stepping back and shoving his sunglasses into place, becoming uncomfortable with their stalemate glairing match, motioning with a sweep of his sculpted arm toward the ring of shanty trailers surrounding them.

Kristina looked around at her appalling choices, hating how many times her eyes went back to his luxurious one, knowing he caught it as well when the damned smartass smile returned.

"Ya like nice things, huh princess?" he inquired in a quiet sass, tilting his head at her in a mocking way, using a nickname she was already coming to loathe. "Got room in my bed if you're lookin' for somewhere a lil more booshi." he suggested, raising his eyebrows above the rim of his glasses to unnecessarily accentuate what he meant.

Her lips was curing in disgust but on the inside she was really disgusted by how appealing that sounded. "Nota chance in hell, slim shady."

Her jab at his choice of dress and general mannerisms pulled the corners of his mouth down again, the endless rollercoaster of him getting blindsided by her retorts continuing on.

Kristina selected the only one on the opposite side of the court that looked like it wouldn't collapse on her right away. Opting to choose the one farthest from his. Only to have her hopes of distancing herself from him ruined.

"That one aint got no electricity." he informed her, his good humor returning as he shot down each one she chose with false or true reasons, enjoying the aggravation rolling off her.

"Mold."

"Septic system's broke."

"No water hookup."

Leaving her with no choice but the one wedged between her mother's trailer and his. Truthfully it was the best one of all the choices. The front porch even sported screens to keep from getting eaten alive while sitting outside at night. She just preferred one farther away from  _him_ , and her mother's noisy home.

"Please tell me it at least has air-conditioning." she sighed as the clipboard was shoved into her hands and she was ordered to "sign there".

The downright gleefully evil look on his face told her she'd be living in the naturally sickening Florida climate until she sacrificed the money to buy one. A luxury she couldn't allow herself, given the financial crisis her sister was in.

"My place is always a nice seventy-two degrees. If ya wanna come over an cool off you're welcome  _any_ time." he offered, the tone of his voice promising she'd end up hot & bothered and covered in sweat if she stepped foot inside his trailer.

Rather than acknowledge his innuendo she set to reading what she was about to sign. She wasn't willing to put it past the sneaky bastard to put her eternal slavery in the fine print.

"May enter da premises at any time without jus cause?" she read aloud, narrowing her eyes as she looked up from the second page, pillowy lips pursed disapprovingly. "I'm warnin' ya now. You come barging in when I'm indecent and ya will get hurt." she promised, begrudgingly ducking her head to continue reading.

Justin was mentally admitting he'd be willing to risk the pain to get a look at what that flowery sundress was hiding when she signed her name and roughly shoved it back at him. He did a double take when he realized it didn't say "Winters" on the page. The last name accompanying her first made his inner alpha rear it's head at the prospect of her having a husband. Despite the lack of a ring.

"Bouchard?" he questioned with a raised brow, refusing to give up the key when she held her hand out for it expectantly.

"Ma aunt wanted me to take ma father's family name." she clarified, making him relax and drop it into her open palm.

When first month's rent was brought up Justin wasn't surprised to see her pulling a large wad of cash from her couture bag. The real surprise was how many small bills she threw his way, literally throwing them at him, making it rain so to speak so she got the pleasure of watching him pick them up off the ground. Leaving him cussing on his knees she returned to her car, popping the trunk while calling her sister over.

"Pick whatcha want from de bags. Den I want ya to go get ready for work." she instructed, digging through the fine garments until she found the black Chanel dress suit she needed.

Melissa didn't know what to make of her sister. Along with being glamorous and essentially fearless of Justin, she was acting with authority. Like she had a master plan already set in motion and they were automatically expected to play their parts. It made a weight lift off her to know someone knew what the hell to do for once.

"But..I got fired from where I was workin' I don't got a job right now an just about nowhere in Florida City's hirin'." she protested, watching as her sister pulled a glorious red dress from a fancy leather trunk and layered it over the black clothes already draped on her arm.

"Dôn you worry about dat, I'm gonna get your job back. And not dat nightshift bullshit neither." she reassured her sister, giving her a sly smile as she looked dubiously back at her.

Kristina motioned again for her to look through the clothes, wanting her to pick what she liked while telling her there were more in the car's back and passenger seats. She pawed through her sister's exorbitant clothing, sacred to even touch them really. Until she spied a still intact price tag and almost had a heart attack. Who in their right mind would pay thousands of dollars for a dress? She'd never even held that much money at one time in her life, let alone wasted it on something to cover her body.

Justin had just finished counting the rent payment before he heard the little brat asking her sister if she knew which pawn shop in town paid out the most before she went in to inspect her new home and get changed. Prompting him to offer more of his oh so generous help.

"Eddie's resale'll give ya the best price." he grunted out, coming to look at what had Melissa up in such a tizzy.

He picked up a deep blue blouse made almost entirely of French lace, holding it up to Melissa for a moment before she stepped away, glancing over to Richie on the porch.

"That'd look  _real_  nice on you." he stated, his voice softened to the instigating tone he liked to use when he was fucking with someone, watching as she shied away from him with a warning glare.

He continued staring her down, having a silent conversation with her, using his uncovered eyes to express his devious intentions with her sister, his body language making her disapproving look deepen.

Kristina found the only preexisting furniture was a once white plastic table and chair set situated on the screened in front porch. And a fridge that smelt as though it was something's final resting place, along with a horribly outdated stove. While adding a bed to the list of bare necessities she planned on picking up in town she quickly changed. Keeping her back to the windows facing the court since none of them sported curtains or blinds. Her hair was quickly remade in the bathroom's dingy mirror before she was done.

When she emerged with the porch's screen door slamming shut behind her she found the shithead harassing her sister, leaned up against her car with a arrogant look on his face.

"Pssss passe'." she hissed, spitting the Cajun equivalent of "Go away." at him with shooing hands as he looked over her polished professional ensemble.

She took note of her sister standing a ways away empty handed, making her rub two fingers along her temple with frustration. Trying to touch only neutral places on his naked upper half she managed to push Justin towards his trailer, yelling over her shoulder as she did so.

"Missay you hurry on and pick what ya want, we got things to do an I'm runnin' on tree houra sleep." she ordered lethargically, the area around her eyes showing true to her statement.

When her wrist was captured off his slick skin she gave him a wary look, holding his gaze for a moment before yanking her limb downward and out of his grasp. Justin watched her retreating backside, curiously surprised that she intended to pawn her extravagant possessions. He gave her form another few glances before he returned to his home, intending to watch her from inside it's cool shade.

"I can't take none a this Tina. Nobody 'round here wears stuff like this, 'm gonna look stupid or get robbed." she reasoned, realizing her unintentional implication that her sister looked ridiculous.

A chuckle left Kristina at her sister's embarrassed face and hand covering her mouth. She knew full well she looked extremely out of place. It was nothing to apologize for. A negotiation was made for her to take the less expensive looking items, plain shirts and simple dresses that wouldn't stick out horribly in the poverty surrounding them.

With her sister headed into their mother's trailerhouse to deposit her new wardrobe. She wrangled the bags from the front seat, stacking most of them in the back with no choice but to block out her rear view. Taking one inside to empty her toiletries on the bathroom's water worn counter before she threw that empty bag into the back as well.

Melissa started picking at her cuticles nervously as they pulled into the Sunlight Jr.'s parking lot. Unhappy to be facing Edwin again but desperately needing a job.

"Jus let me do all thee talkin' an dôn contr'dict anythin' I say." she told her sternly, taking in Melissa's nodding ponytail from her peripheral vision as she inspected her appearance in the car's pull-down mirror.

Melissa stood behind her sister and kept her face neutral as Kristina presented herself as Melissa's lawyer, bombarding the idiot manager with legal terms Melissa couldn't even pronounce. Talking so swiftly about sexual harassment charges and other things that could be brought down on Edwin's head that he looked like he was about to shit himself.

After she had him good and terrified she swindled him into rehiring her sister for the best day shift with gentle charm and reassurances that the case wouldn't make it to court if he cooperated. Along with a maternity pay raise that Melissa had never heard of in all her time working there. She suspected it was just to make sure her sister didn't come back again.

"'M so glad we could settle dis without bringin' your superiors inta it." she concluded, shaking the misogynistic bastard's hand and delegating that her client would be into work on time tomorrow.

Once they were seated back in the car Kristina glanced over at her sister's astonished face and slightly slack mouth.

"What? Didn' I tell you I'd get ya job back?" she rhetorically asked, pleased when the first true smile she'd seen yet cracked across the older blonde's face.

When she asked once more which resale shop they should go to Melissa resentfully directed her towards the one Justin had suggested, hating that the fucker was probably right. On the way there a help wanted sign sent Kristina unknowingly veering off towards the motel Richie and her sister had previously occupied, telling the latter to stay put while she applied.

Melissa was stewing over how the Floridian Inn manager had told them there was nothing for her to do to earn rent money four months ago. When her sister returned with four pink and white maid's uniforms dangling off a hangers in her hand.

"I've got a feelin' 'm gonna catch somethin' cleanin' up after dese nasty people, but it's work." she sighed, throwing the garments in the back while unknowingly insulting the woman beside her.

As they headed towards the pawnshop Melissa realized her sister was more resourceful that she'd ever realized. The predetermined assumptions she'd had about the younger girl no longer applied. And she was led to wonder how she'd become so crafty and conniving if she'd really spent ten years in Louisiana's high society. But her musings on who her sister really was were cut short as they pulled into the lot and Kristina began struggling to heft the trunks and bags from her car.

Luckily the shop owner spied the luggage battle and came to help, seeing as the younger girl demanded the older not lift a finger due to her delicate condition. By the time it was all inside Kristina was about ready to keel over. The jacket to her suit got ripped off her sweltering frame as her collapsed on one of the trunks and basked in the shop's AC. Moving to a different seat as the owner rifled through the contents.

"Da bags and suitcases too." she added, watching as the balding man shook his head with a doubtful laugh.

"Honey aint nobody round here gonna pay nothin' much fer fancy clothes. I can't afford ta be givin' ya much a anythin' for 'em." he surmised, sending her back into the same go-getter attitude she'd used with Edwin.

Melissa watched her con him into quadruple what he'd originally been willing to give up for it all. Reasoning that if he sold the items online rather than in the shop he'd make thousands off the designer garments, let alone what he'd make off of the Louis Vuitton luggage set. Melissa found her sister had a natural charm about her and a way of always knowing what people should do. While making them think it was their own brilliant idea in the first place, just like the fictitious maternity raise.

"Hold on dere, 'm not done yet." she told him as he began calculating the insane sum he was about to pay her, adding that she wanted to include the clothes off her back after she found an outfit off his racks to replace it.

A suspiciously engagement looking ring was also pushed across the glass case, adding to the hefty payout she was going to get and adding to her sister's curiosity. She ended up leaving with a bulging wallet stuffed away in a cheap purse to replace her traded in designer one, a simple blue jean shorts and white tee-shirt outfit replacing her sham lawyer getup. Her sister couldn't believe she'd literally just traded in her elegant life for trash. Floating in a sea of shock as she half coherently directed Kristina to a bank when she requested one.

As she waited in the car while her sister opened an account Melissa thought of how smart that was. To put your money away in a bank. Hell, if it were her she would have just hidden it in her sock drawer or under a mattress idiotically. Just one more reason why her sister was a godsend.

"Alright, next up I need a used car lot, somewhere to trade dis beauty in." Kristina decided, only needing something simple to get her from work and back.

She ran a hand fondly over the steering wheel, sad to see it go. But she knew the classic car would bring a pretty penny for the great head start she'd already gotten on the baby fund.

Mellissa could tell Kristina was losing her cool with the sleazy car salesmen. The toll of her all night and half a day drive were wearing on her. And she was losing her patients because the man was too stupid to comprehend the correct value of the Bonneville. But she kept at it, going as far as to follow him into his office when he had a supposed quick phone call to make. She walked out of there with two grand more that he'd originally been willing to pay for it plus a free pack of air fresheners. The vehicle she selected to replace it was a barf-orange little gremlin of a car, tiny but sturdy.

"I dôn know nuthing about cars." she huffed, looking over at her sister as they stood there with it's hood open. "I told him if he sells me a lemon 'm comin' right back up here to drive it through his office. Hopefully he dôn wanna deal with me again bad enough to not cross me." she concluded, closing the hood before throwing her work uniforms in the back.

The local thrift store was their next destination. Stranger's hand-me-downs replaced designer clothes. Flip flops and tennis shoes stood in for elegant heels and garden party wedges. They chatted nonsensically while they browsed the racks, heading to the baby section first before looking for things of their own. All was pleasant and fine until she broached a subject she knew she sister wouldn't take kindly to. Yanking her flimsy footwear from a mystery sticky spot on the floor before she began.

"So…what happen to Justeen? He's nothin' like I remember him." Kristina prodded, searching for answers as they looked for cheap used clothes.

Melissa gave her a look of caution, reluctant to tell her. "Don't matter, it's jus gonna make ya feel sorry for 'em. He aint who he used to be an that's that."

"Tell me bout who he is now den." she suggested as a black tank top with a few tiny holes at it's frayed bottom was added to her cart, knowing her sister didn't want her feeling any sympathy for the dick.

"Whatcha saw was about it. He aint no big time drug dealer but he sells oxys. Goddamn drug clinics everywhere let just bout anyone get a prescription for hundreds of 'em. He sells those to fund all the shitty houses he keeps buyin' up. Like the park aint enough fer him to lord over." she grumbled, next going into detail of the skanks she'd witnessed slinking from his trailer most mornings as the sisters continued shopping.

"Rich actually went off on 'em once, he only got one punch in but it gave him a little bloody nose. Course Justin had himself a lil tantrum an stormed out." she remembered with a laugh, following Kristina over to the beds leaned up against the wall.

After she selected one that was still in it's plastic and told a worker which roof to strap it to, she tried again. "Common jus tell me what happened. Cross ma heart I won't feel bad for him."

Melissa let out a deep sigh, turning to face her sister while they waited in the checkout line.

"Ya remember Harry? The one that was kinda like a dad to him?" she asked, continuing after Kristina nodded. "Well, he split and eventually his mama got together with someone new. He was one nasty sonofa bitch. Beat on Justin all the time, tellin' 'em stuff like he aint worth the air he's breathin'. That's what started it. From there he jus went spirilin' down, hangin' out with tha wrong kinda people, actin' just like the bastard who made 'em that way."

The look on her sister's face made her regret telling her immediately. It wouldn't do for Kristina to have a shred of compassion for the man so she made sure to squash it quick.

"First time he hit me I didn' know what ta do. I loved him. I didn't wanna leave 'em. So I stayed hopin' it wouldn't happen again. But it did. Once I realized he couldn't help himself or control his temper I only stayed with 'em because I didn't wanna end up back at mama's." she confided, moving up as the line moved, happy to see the sympathy had been replaced by sadness and hatred.

"I stayed a lot longer than I should have… But after a while I had enough. Moved out and changed my number, wouldn' take his calls on the house phone no matter how much mama pushed. He started showin' up at mama's all the time, comin' inta my work every day. Stalkin' my damn life pretty much, tryina get me back any way he could. He started out real sweet, tellin' me how much he missed me an alla that bullshit. Then when he realized his sweet-talkin' wasn't gonna work he started gettin' violent." she continued as she unloaded the few items in her cart, getting to the part of the story where things got a little brighter. "I got a restrainin' order against him and he went away for a good while. Right after I got it's when I met Richie."

As the cashier rung up her new secondhand wardrobe she continued listening to her sister, anger pinching her features tight while Melissa explained his new MO.

"Likes to try actin' like a good guy, doin' nice thangs for us. But when it's all said and done he's only doin' em so he can hold it over our heads. Still walks right inta mama's house whenever he wants but that's mostly thanks to her babyin' 'em. Sometimes I think he's worse that way 'cause people 'round town see him as some kinda hero he's so good at fakin' it. They aint got no idea what he's really like…" she trailed off, memories of his abuse coming back, worry for her baby sister surfacing thanks to them.

As they made their way outside they were greeted with the sight of the mattress almost overlapping the small car's windshield, held on with flimsy rope woven through it's open windows. Making them both look at each other uncertainly, one reaching out to nudge it, relieved when it didn't wiggle or move.

They took a break once the bags were loaded, Kristina surprising Melissa when she pulled a pack of cigarettes from her new resale shop purse. Her doing the exact same thing when she pulled one from hers as well. The disapproving look the younger girl shot her way was waved off with a simple "Mama smoked when she was pregnant with you, ya survived.".

"Still no good for da bébé." she huffed, smoke streaming out with her words as she looked up at the thrifty sign.

"Speakin' a things that're no good for you." Melissa began, looking over at her pointedly, referring to what she'd witnessed earlier that day. "Aint nothin' a the boy you remember felt in him. I know he's pretty ta look at but promise me ya aren't gonna fall for his shit."

A guilty smile stretched across Kristina's face. One of those dead-giveaway ones you try to fight but can't keep from curling the corners of your lips.

"How da ya know Justeen won' be da one fallin' for my shit?" she joked, leaning back against the seat's headrest, her smile fading at her sister's serious expression.

"Tina he's like a gator. Ya can't trust 'em an he could snap on ya any time. He aint nothin' to play with." she reprimanded while shaking her head, hoping she'd heed the warning.

Kristina didn't reply, taking in her sister's words as she watched trash blow in the wind and smoked. She took it all to heart. Except the part about nothing of the person he used to be being left inside him. She couldn't quite believe that because she didn't want to believe the memory she held of his was gone. She wanted to believe a little bit of that child was still in him, buried deep.

Dead tired but still strongly longing for cleaning supplies to make her new home livable Kristina stopped by a dollar store before heading back to the park.

Justin glanced at the clock again, mentally cursing that it shouldn't take that fucking long to pawn some shit. He hated the urge he got every ten minutes to go look out the window to see if her car was back yet. Like a dog looking out hopefully for it's master to return home.

He was intently watching a backup dancer bounce her ass the to beat of a music video on tv when he heard squeaky breaks and saw a dust cloud rising in front of his house as a car passed. Getting up quicker than he'd like to admit he made his way over to his favorite window.

He was confused for a moment as an orange beater with a mattress strapped to the top pulled in front of her place until two blonde heads emerged. Watching as the sisters went separate ways loaded with bags he took in her new look.

She looked the part of her new life perfectly. Frayed denim shorts that were just a little too short, flip-flops gracing her pedicured feet, a plain white t-shirt that looked two sized too small. Poor white trash to a tee. Her fancy French hairdo had even been swapped out for simple straight hair. He found himself liking it. Not just for the new expanses of skin shown off. But for the fact that even though she may act like she was better than him, now she didn't look any better.

A demented grin spread across his face when she returned outside in the red haze of the sunset. She'd need help getting that mattress inside her trailer. And he knew just the man for the job.


	3. Kyle's Bitch

 

' _Damnit. I_ _dôn_ _have any scissors. Or even a knife…'_

Kristina found she had two options. Either go into her mom's war zone of a house and find something to cut the ropes with. Or use her nails to pick at the knots securing the mattress to the roof. Her mother's screeching declare that she'd had it up to there with the children inside made her choose the second. She hadn't made a lick of progress on loosening them when she heard the sound of a closing door to her left.

She didn't look up, not wanting to give him any little bit of attention. Even when he was close enough for her to hear the rustle of his clothes as he walked. She kept her eyes on the stubborn knot with victory in sight, the correct loop beginning to come lose under her persistent nails. Only for a knife and a strong forearm to cut across her vision and slice through the ropes. The scowl she allotted him was unintentional seeing as not two seconds ago she'd resigned to ignore his existence.

"I dôn remember ask for ya help." she bit out, moving away from him to grab hold of the mattress's thick plastic wrapping, intending to slide it down along the windshield.

Justin watched as she struggled to move the bed, curses spilling from her delectable lips when it began sliding down and she had to race to the front bumper to catch it. The weight of it looked as though it was going to knock her over, her lithe arms shaking with the strain of keeping it from sliding into the dirt.

She looked over to where he was leisurely leaning against the side of her car, stubbornness slowly ebbing into anger at his amused expression. The well muscled arms crossed over his chest seemed to taunt her with their strength. Teasing her with how much easier they could make this for her.

"Damn good thing ya didn' get a box spring too. You'd really be ridin' up shit creek." he commented while he observed her dilemma with humor.

Kristina threw him a glare and soldiered on, successfully getting it off the car and onto the ground on it's side. When she began trying to drag it while keeping the careful balance needed to not let it fall over, her progress halted. She wasn't strong enough. Plain and simple. And exhausted on top of that. She looked over at him with labored breathing, hating herself for what she was about to do.

"Get over 'ere an help me." she panted, rolling sweat glistening down her face in the setting sun as she looked at him expectantly.

He let out a condescending laugh, his tongue flicking out as he decided to take his time stepping on her last nerve.

"Wuts in it for me?" he asked softly while sauntering toward the other end of her struggle.

The growl she let out made goosebumps break out on his skin though it was stifling outside. He very much wanted to hear more animalistic sounds like that come from her in a different situation.

"Ma undying gratitude." she spat, repositioning herself to counterbalance him leaning up against it on his forearm.

"Not interested." he replied with indifference, putting more of his weight onto the mattress.

"A nice guy would doo it for nothin'." Kristina snapped venomously, surprising him as she pulled it a foot further with sheer pissed off might and almost made him fall on his face.

"Case ya aint noticed 'm not a pussyass  _nice_ guy." he shot back, jerky confident motions accompanying his statement.

She wanted to smack him. And she wanted to tell him that being nice didn't make you a pussy. But she didn't have the energy left to deal with him. So instead she laid her forehead against the plastic, defeated and out of fucks to give for the day.

If it weren't for her fingers still being latched into the plastic she would have been pushed over by the bed's other end being lifted up and shoved towards her. A relieved breath left her as progress was made and they cleared the porch steps along with two doorways.

"To da left a little." she instructed, thankful she hadn't busted her ass walking up the stairs backwards. "Ma left, not yours." she growled out, directing him towards what she guessed was the bedroom.

The mattress was dropped with a thud once inside it's designated room, dust and dirt flying up into the air as it landed pillowtop side up. Now that it was done and over with she was left with a new problem. Getting Justin out of her trailer.

"Want a lil help breakin' it in?" he suggested, jerking his goatee covered chin towards the sad excuse for a bed, taking a threatening step forward.

She was far past tolerating sexual innuendos and forced politeness. Her burning arm muscles lifted a chipped fingernail towards the door. "Out."

Kristina countered every one of his advancing steps until she was trapped against the wall, gazing up at him with a weary but fierce look of warning.

"Not 'till I get what I want fer bein' so  _nice_." he protested in a quiet breathy rumble, his arms coming up to rest on the wall on either side of her to prevent escape.

Caged in, about ready to drop from exhaustion, she really didn't have the will left to fight him. And deep down she'd been wondering what his lips felt like since she was old enough to know what kissing was.

He knew she wasn't willing to go all the way but with how worn out she was looking he knew she'd let him get away with a little something. Her tired eyes were wide looking up at him. So damn big and blue he got distracted for a second before he sent one of his hands sliding through her silky hair, moving to rest on the sweaty nape of her neck. Not willing to let go of her even if she did start trying to fight it.

Kristina mentally cursed him for moving slow enough to actually make her want it. The arrogant smirk she had to go cross-eyed to take in because he was so close told her he knew exactly what he was doing her. He knew the anticipation could be just as good as the real thing, sometimes even better. Their exhales mingled together, the stretched out silence broken by their suspenseful breathing. Heat ricocheting off their bodies making their skin prickle with electricity

She looked from his eyes to his slightly parted lips, glancing up again to find a dare laced in his irises. Justin's eyebrows rose in surprise when she was the one to finally close the small gap between their mouths. Her full lips claiming his thin ones with force and frustrated anger in a rough push before the pressure was gone and she was ducking away under his arm. She was lucky the hand at the base of her neck had gone slack in surprise. The payment for his help would have gone further if he had it his way.

Rather than try for more and get denied he left her with one of his trademark smoldering looks, shutting her door tightly on the way out. Only for her to find herself stepping forward to follow him. Until she realized that was exactly what that last look was meant to do. Leave her wanting more.

She made her way over to the kitchen window, watching his fast yet comfortable strut. Her eyes sweeping up from his backside to the tattoos peeking out from the edge of his wife beater. When he reached his front door he turned, looking straight at her, catching her in the act with a knowing look before he went inside.

Strong hands. Freckled shoulders. Growled out words she couldn't distinguish through her lusty haze. A hot weight pressing on top of her, spreading her legs. Rubbing across the part of her that was aching to be touched.

"Justeen please."

She bucked into it, trying to get some friction but only getting smoothness. A hand running along her side. His citrusy smell faint and teasing. Another failed attempt at pushing her mound into him. The need to urinate. Plastic crackling. Sweat replacing the pleasing smell.

Kristina opened her eyes to the sun shining right in them. Ashamed to find she'd been having a wet dream about  _him._ Dry humping her mattress while she had it.

' _First you give up a kiss thee first day ya get into town. An now you're dreamin' like a bitch in heat.'_

Well, dry wasn't exactly the correct word. She'd been so depleted last night she'd flopped right down onto the plastic after quickly changing into something more comfortable. Now she was laying in a puddle of her own sweat. Partly thanks to the plastic, partly because she hadn't bothered to open any of the windows before passing out.

She groggily swiped sleep from her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom, her bladder demanding she hurry the hell up. When she lifted the toilet lid she found a rusty stain where water was supposed to be inside the bowl. With irritated aggression she lifted the tank's lid to see it full of brown murky water. She tried flushing it and the gurgling sound that resulted made her wince. Especially since she was about to pee herself.

' _Leave it to jackass Justeen to give me da one with a faulty toilet.'_ she thought hatefully as she stormed from her place to his while trying to hold it in.

Justin was lounging on his couch in a pair of baggy track pants watching a Looney Tunes special when his front door burst open. A very irate half naked Kristina came barging in, heading for his kitchen before backpedaling and returning to the living room, seemingly searching for something.

"Ma toilet dôn work you scumlord. Gôn an fix it!" she snapped at his wandering eyes, becoming aware that she'd just absentmindedly entered his domain in nothing but white cotton underwear and a flowered spaghetti strap top.

Both of which were sticking to her body and practically see-through. With a disgusted scoff and a "You said any time, remember?" thrown at him when he pulled himself together enough to ask what the hell she was doing in his house. She continued her search for the bathroom. Running water tipped her off with him following a ways behind her, yelling out a warning not to go in there.

"Your lay a thee night can deal with sharing da bathroom." she snarled, opening the door quickly to slam it in his face and lock it as the steam inside enveloped her.

It was a short race to the toilet before her panties were yanked down and she was moaning in relief at finally being able to pee. That relief was short lived as her eyes opened and she found a wide eyed boy staring at her with his head poked out around the shower curtain. Her face sported confusion as she tried to figure out who he was until she realized his eyes had moved to roam her body.

"Ey, you stop dat." she hissed, grabbing a fist full of the curtain to yank it back into place and block out his view.

There was silence filled with the spray of the shower until a meek voice asked who she was.

"'M Miss Winter's daughter, just moved in next door. How to ya know Justeen? Who are yoou?" she replied while thinking  _'Da better question is why do Justeen havea underage boy in his showa?'_  with disgusting bisexual pedophile images running through her head until the boy answered her.

"I'm Kyle. An I kinda live here seein' as he's my dad…" he trailed off, wondering why a strange woman was in their bathroom while his father still and another one in his bed.

Her jaw just about hit the floor at his answer. She started pulling the curtain back until he yelled and fought to close it.

"Let me see ya face." she ordered, taking in his slightly scared features when his head emerged at her request.

"How old are yoou?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes as she scrutinized him and tried to look for traces of her sister in him.

"A-almost thirteen." he replied with a stammer while looking at her made an embarrassing situation occur on the other side of the curtain, making him hide his face behind it again, leaving her to do her business.

Almost thirteen. That meant the boy had been conceived before she even left. Which also meant Justin had been messing around behind her sister's back before he'd even turned into a dirtbag. And that he'd kept his teenage fatherhood a secret at least until she'd been taken away. Or not known about his son. But she doubted that with the way he was.

"Do ya mind? 'M kinda in the middle a somethin' here." came his voice again, making her realize she was just sitting there thinking while he was trapped in the shower.

"Yeah, ah..sorry I jus..yeah I'll be out ina minuet." she replied, still a little shell-shocked as she wiped, flushed, and moved to wash her hands.

Justin was pacing in front of the door, getting pissed off as more time passed and he could hear the mumble of voices but couldn't make out words. He was just about to give up and return to the couch before the bathroom door opened and she emerged.

"A son? Ya gotta son? Care to explain how thee hell dat happened?" she hissed as he dragged her down the hallway towards the living room.

He peered down the hallway before he started giving her a sarcastic sex talk, starting out with the generic "When two people.."

"Bullshit. Moar like two stupid teenyboppers." she scoffed, eyes narrowing as a banging sound came from one of the rooms down the hall.

He was fighting awfully hard to get her attention off the noise unsuccessfully. What did distract her was the rumbling that erupted from her stomach. Groceries hadn't exactly been on her mind yesterday during her shopping trip with Melissa. So her fridge was still bare and rancid.

A door opening down the hall stole Justin's attention, giving her the chance to slink away into his kitchen. Kristina disregarded the sound of clicking heels on hardwood flooring as she raided his fridge.

She had a carton of eggs, a package of bacon and a loaf of bread in her arms when a pissed off female voice screeched out. "I heard a bitch! Where she at Justin? Huh? Where the fuck're ya hidin' her!"

"Crissy shut tha fuck up. Aint none a your business if I got someone in my house!" came his furious voice next.

Making Kristina debate over exiting through the front door and causing a world of trouble for the asshole. Or leaving through the back door located in the kitchen, risking walking through the glades barefoot. She chose the more satisfying route.

Poking her head around the corner she found a brunette woman dressed in skimpy rumpled clothing searching behind the couch. The woman's heavily makeup smeared face snapped up at the light deliberate cough she let out. Her done up features contorting with rage when she spotted the blonde girl.

"I fuckin' knew it! You two-tinin' piece a shit, ya said I was yer main girl!" she raged, pointing a triumphant finger towards Kristina's peeked out face.

With Crissy's anger safely directed at Justin Kristina took the opportunity to emerge and metaphorically tip-toe her way towards the front door. Half way there she got stopped by a hand snarling in her hair.

"Nuh-uh bitch where tha fuck you think you goin'! Better yet who tha fuck're you?" she snarled, pulling Kristina by her hair until Justin intervened, placing himself in front of Kristina once her hair was released.

She could imagine this situation was upsetting for the woman in front of her. She would put money on it that Justin had done her wrong before. Not to mention a load of other bullshit he'd probably put her through. Kristina had had sympathy for Crissy until she'd laid her hands on her.

"I'm thee housekeeper." she replied with a sly smile, stepping aside so Justin wasn't in her way to see the woman's reaction to her bullshit. "Ya see dis food sitting in Mr. Mingo's fridge is past da date."

"You think I'ma really believe that shit frenchie? Ain't never seen no maid workin' naked before!" she raged, coming forward to attack, making Justin push her back so hard she went crashing into the entertainment center.

By the time Crissy picked herself up from the heap on the floor she'd landed in Kyle had emerged to see what all the noise was about. Giving Kristina a way to piss Justin and the girl off more. The look of jealousy on his face as she'd come out of the bathroom hadn't gone unnoticed.

"You're right. M' not da maid." she admitted, walking over to the towel-clad boy with extra sway in her hips, making the poor kid's eyes just about bulge from their sockets as she approached him.

"M' Kyle's bitch." she purred, draping her empty arm over his skinny shoulders, leaning into him, glancing over to his father's slack-jawed and rapidly heating expression.

"Bae you come on ova to ma place after you get dressed so I can cook ya some breakfast." she murmured to the shocked pre-teen beside her loud enough for the other two to hear, adding a kiss to his temple before she made her escape out the front door.

She could hear more screaming and yelling as she descended the steps, a smack silencing all inside the trailer as she continued on. The violent sound made her pause only for a second, a firm reminder of why he was to be avoided. She only hoped the abuse had been directed at his whore and not his son.

Kristina was thankful for the ancient skillet she found hidden inside her decrepit oven, happy she wouldn't have to go next door to borrow a frying pan from her mother. She'd just finished draining the grease from the bacon when there was a soft knock at the screened door to her porch.

She hadn't expected him to actually come.

"Jus a minute." she called out after peering out her propped open front door, moving to put some shorts on less she make the boy embarrass himself.

"Dat wasn't you he hit right?" she inquired after letting him inside the porch, getting in his personal space to take hold of his chin and turn his face to inspect.

Without steam clouding her vision and water flattening his hair the sight of him made her feel like she'd gone back in time. Realizing she was just standing there staring at him she dropped her hand, motioning towards a plastic chair.

"Gôn sit down. Dass thee only table I've got so we eatin' outside." she supplied, adding that she had to go over to her mother's to get plates.

"How many eggs do yoou want?" she asked once she returned with what she needed along with a stolen picture of Kool-Aid and cups, cooking up his answered number before attempting to make toast on the stove.

She served him first before making her own and coming outside to join him. He seemed so quiet and pleasant, nothing like his father thankfully. The couple times Kyle caught her staring at him made her explain. Not wanting to give more of a wrong impression than she already had.

"You look jus like your daddy, yoou. Sept when he was your age he had himself some wickeed acne. Ya musta got da pretty skin from your mama." she commented, making his large sky blue eyes flick up to her.

"Ya knew my dad when he was my age?" he questioned, looking down shyly and pushing his eggs around with a borrowed fork when she met his gaze .

"Sure did. He was jus as sweet as ya back den too." Kristina complemented him, fearing that under his father's influence he'd end up just as rotten in time.

She chewed on a piece of pig flesh for a moment, thinking over whether or not she should ask the question nagging in her head. Deciding to anyways.

"Where's your mama?" she wondered aloud softly, tilting her head as she asked with an expression of concern on her face.

When he only gave a shrug she let the subject drop as they continued to eat in comfortable silence. Comfortable for her anyways. Kyle's heart was going a hundred miles an hour and it felt like he was sweating right through his fresh clothes. He'd never seen a girl as pretty as his new neighbor before. And he couldn't stop looking at her when he should have been looking at his food. Even with the odd position she was sitting in with one foot braced on the chair so her knee was pushed up way near her chin she still looked like a princess if he'd ever seen one.

A slamming door made them look at each other before her porch one was wrenched open and a petulant body was thrown into the chair between them. She rolled her eyes at Justin, ignoring his expectant look as she returned to her breakfast. His heavy gaze turned to his son, a silent promise he was going to get it later was communicated before Justin reached out and snatched Kyle's half finished plate.

"Ey! Dôn you dare steal his food!" she yelled, leaning forward to slide the plate back to the boy who looked like the equivalent of a puppy with it's tail curled between it's legs.

"S' my fuckin' food. I bought it.  _Yer_ the one who stole it." he snapped, moving to grab for it again, his hand getting smacked away as she got up from her seat.

The look he gave at being swatted was one of mixed surprise and anger, the hand that got struck curling into a fist. He was in no mood to play, especially after dealing with Crissy's shit.

"Let him alone, I'll make yoou a plate ya brutè." she hissed, throwing him a dirty look when he grabbed a of piece of bacon from her plate and bit a mouthful off with a rude jerk of his head towards the kitchen.

Justin eyed his son the whole time she was gone cooking his eggs. He didn't want the little shit getting any ideas about  _his_  toy. While he'd used his son to gain attention from Missy many times. That tactic often backfired with the boy getting more attention than him. He aimed to make sure that didn't happen with this one. Asserting his dominance with looks designed to cow Kyle.

Kristina returned and slammed the paper plate down unceremoniously in front of him, her body language voicing her distaste of his presence. The silence wasn't so comfortable for her now that  _he_ was there. And she could see his son visibly uncomfortable with it as well. She didn't know what to say to make it any better. So instead she moved to refill Kyle's cup, his quiet "thank you" making his father's head shoot up to glare at what he saw as special treatment.

Doo ya want some more? Dare is still some bacon left on da stove if yoou want." she offered once Kyle had cleaned his plate.

He sat back in his chair with a shake of his head, his face heating up when she smiled kindly at him and turned her attention back to her food. He wanted to say something nice. But he'd never really tried to talk to a girl like  _that_ before. He'd seen his dad do it a tun of times but she wasn't like the women his father was interested in. He figured it was best not to imitate his dad in this situation. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You talk funny… I mean I never heard no one talk like you before. I- I mean…you…you talk pretty." he stammered, wanting to run off and hide by the time he was finished with his sentence.

Especially after his dad let out a snort and she laughed a little. But that laughter was kind of worth the embarrassment, a light and happy sound that bubbled from deep in her chest. Making that pearly smile of hers come back again.

"Well tank yoou Kyle. Ma auntie hates da accent but no matta how much she tried it still slipped ina ma speech over time." she told him, tongue slicking out to catch toast crumbs as she spoke.

She hadn't given much thought to how different she must sound to them. The bemused faces of the children that'd greeted her yesterday made a little more sense now. She probably sounded like a crazy person to them with her odd drawl.

Kyle was thinking of other things to talk about as he watched her disappear into the house with their two empty plates, returning with a lit cigarette in hand. He didn't care what they talked about, he just wanted to hear her talk again.

"So you're Missy's sister right?" he asked lamely, trying to add another complement onto the end. "You guys don't really look like sisters 'cause yer a lot prettier."

Justin stopped mid-chew at that one. The first attempt he'd found amusing because the boy had bumbled through it. But another one was too much. He was happy to finally see his son finding his balls to talk to the opposite sex in an interested manner. But the boy was picking the wrong chick to do it with. She was way out of his league and age range. Not to mention already spoken for in  _his_ mind. There'd be a serious discussion when they got home.

"Kyle shut yer trap, you're embarrassin' yerself." he snapped, shaking his head at his son with disbelief.

"He must get it from yoou. Ya embarrass yourself every time you open your mouth." she shot back, defending the humiliated boy with a playful wink thrown Kyle's way.

Before Justin could escalate her jab into a fight she addressed his son's question sweetly.

"Dôn let Missay hear you talk like dat, she's libel to come after yoou for speaking da truth." she joked as she exhaled smoke, flicking her ash onto the porch's concrete floor. "We got differen daddies. Dass probably why we dôn look alike."

Kyle nodded in understanding and they all sat quietly, Justin scooting his empty plate towards her once he was finished, arrogantly expecting her to take care of it.

"I dôn evan have trash bags, 'm using a plastic bag from da thrift store." she muttered as she rose, adding that she needed to go into town for household items later that day, making Kyle perk up.

She sat back down just in time for Melissa, Richie, and her mother to emerge onto their porch along with a herd of children that spilled out onto the court. All of the adults turning to witness the end of the unintentional family breakfast taking place on her front stoop.

* * *

**Chapter song:[[ X ]](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ApaTB1pJV0)**


End file.
